The Missing Bride
by katie1999
Summary: Story for the challenge 'A death in the Pueblo'. On the wedding day with Diego Victoria goes missing and there are hints she has left with Zorro. Can Diego find out in time what has happened to her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Death in the pueblo - The missing bride **

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

_A/N: This was prompted by the writing challenge "Death in the pueblo" and requires the following elements._

_- Someone must die or be "presumed dead" _

_- You must include a lace hanky _

_- Zorro must use his whip _

_- You must mention albondigas Soup _

_- The Alcalde must be in a jail cell._

**Chapter 1**

"Where is Victoria?" Diego questioned Francisco as he saw the two brothers enter the church without his bride.

"I'm sorry, Diego," Ramon apologized, "but she's not here. All we found is this." Ramon showed him a lace hanky with a large Z on it. "She has left with Zorro."

Diego stared at the hanky. "That can't be. This is not true. Victoria can't have left with Zorro."

"I know it must be difficult for you to accept, Diego," Francisco showed his sympathy, "but she has left you for Zorro."

"No!" Diego was firm. "Victoria wouldn't leave me. Something must have happened to her."

"I know that you want to believe that Victoria loves you, and not Zorro, any longer," his father threw in, "but it's not the first time Victoria backed out of a wedding because her love for Zorro was stronger. We should discuss this at home."

Padre Benitez approached them. "Where is the bride? What is the reason for the delay?"

"The bride isn't here, and there won't be a wedding. My sister has left with Zorro." Francisco declared.

"Oh dear, oh dear," the padre murmured, shaking his head. "She's truly in love with that man."

Alejandro addressed the gathered community. "I'm sorry to inform you, but there won't be a wedding. You can all go home now." Murmur and whispering around the crowd ensued, followed by the scraping of chairs and the rustling of clothes as people started to leave.

"This isn't true," Diego declared, addressing her brothers. "Victoria hasn't gone with Zorro. She can't have." Diego was desperate. How could he make them believe him without revealing his identity?

"Diego, you must accept it." Ramon padded him on the shoulder. "I don't like it at all, but you know how stubborn my sister is."

Without listening further, Diego strode out of the church, maneuvering through the gap in the crowd that opened for him, ignoring the whispers as he passed by the wedding guests. He needed to find out what had happened to Victoria. Not slowing his pace, he went straight to the tavern and up to her room.

"What do you want here, Diego?" Roman, who had followed, inquired.

"I need to find out what has happened to Victoria, and who has abducted her." Diego looked through the room where Victoria's clothes were scattered across the room. On the nightstand was the open jewel box with the necklace Diego had given her the night before. She had wanted to wear it at the wedding as it matched the engagement ring he had given her as Zorro.

Everything looked as if she had left in a hurry, or if she had been abducted. Nothing gave him at hint who had done it. Diego went over to the half-open window, where he found a strip of white cloth from Victoria's wedding gown.

"What did you find?" Ramon asked, curiously.

"This is from Victoria's dress," Diego held up the piece of cloth. "The abductor must have left with her through the window."

"Of course, only Zorro would come and go through the window." Ramon stated. "Diego, you must accept that Victoria left you for Zorro."

Ignoring Ramon, Diego gracefully swung himself through the window and climbed on the roof. His wedding suit was less comfortable than his Zorro outfit, but he didn't care if the suit would suffer from his climbing. On the roof Diego looked around to find more traces and found another piece of cloth at the other end of the roof, indicating the direction she had gone.

After climbing back inside, he proceeded through the tavern and out the door, looking for carriage or horse tracks. He found the place where the cart was parked and tracks of military boots next to the neighboring house. The tracks of the cart were leading away from the pueblo.

"Did you find anything?" Ramon asked as he returned to the tavern.

"Yes, I think I know who abducted Victoria," Diego said grimly.

"How can you be so sure that Victoria was abducted and didn't leave with Zorro?" Ramon inquired.

But, Diego didn't answer and purposely went over to the alcalde's office, followed by Victoria's brothers on his heels. He noticed the guards posted around the office and found his suspicions confirmed. The alcalde wouldn't have surrounded himself with guards if he didn't expect a visit from Zorro. This was definitely a trap for Zorro.

One of the lancers tried to keep him from entering. "The alcalde doesn't want to be disturbed, Don Diego. He has ordered to keep all visitors away."

"Sepulveda, you know me! Do you think I'm a threat for de Soto? I know you are here to look out for Zorro, but I'm here to talk with him about my wedding." The lancer pondered a moment, and as he didn't consider Diego dangerous, he let him enter with Victoria's brothers.

"Don Diego, congratulations on your wedding," de Soto was sitting behind his desk and greeted him with a false smile. "As you can see, I'm very busy at the moment."

Diego braced his arms on the desk and leaned forward, threateningly. "I'm not here for idle conversation, de Soto. You will tell me immediately what you have done to Victoria!" Diego demanded in a cold voice.

"What are you talking about, Don Diego?" de Soto asked, innocently. "I thought you were already celebrating your wedding?"

"Victoria is nowhere to be found, and I don't believe for a moment that she has left me for Zorro. She was abducted, and I want to know what you did to her! Where is she?" Diego pulled the sword from his sheath that he wore today to complete his outfit and put it at de Soto's chest.

"Why do you think I had something to do with it?" de Soto tried to talk himself out of the situation. "I know it must be humiliating to be left standing at the altar for another man, and Victoria has done that before.." He couldn't continue because he was interrupted by Diego.

"Stop your idle talk, de Soto. I know this is one of your schemes to catch Zorro. By blaming him for Victoria's absence, you want him to confront you, so you can catch him. What other reason would you have to surround yourself with guards? You also didn't post guards around the church because you knew that there wouldn't be a wedding ceremony for Zorro to interrupt. I ask you for the last time, where is Victoria?"

Ramon and Francisco found themselves surprisingly swayed by Diego's arguments.

"I do believe Don Diego has some points," Francisco agreed. "If you have done something to my sister you will pay for it!" Ramon and Francisco drew their swords too.

De Soto saw himself surrounded by angry men, and the blade that Diego was drilling into his chest helped convince him to confess. "You are right, Don Diego," he held up his hands. "But believe me, this wasn't aimed at you."

"It was aimed at my bride, so it was aimed at me, de Soto," Diego said with suppressed anger. "Where is she?"

"She is on the way to Santa Paula, guarded by soldiers."

"You will take us to her immediately. And, if you have harmed her in any way you will regret it!" Diego said in a cold voice that became more threatening by the smile that accompanied it.

Francisco and Ramon helped to bind the alcalde and lead him out of the office. The soldiers outside didn't interfere because of the blade that Diego held to de Soto's throat. With the alcalde in their middle, the men mounted their horses and followed the trail south to San Diego.

"How did you convince the soldiers to become part of your scheme, de Soto?" Diego wanted to know. "Mendoza wouldn't willingly abduct Victoria."

"Of course, they don't know," de Soto explained. "I told them to guard the coffin of my deceased grandmother."

"You put her in a coffin?" Diego exclaimed, horrified. "How could you!"

He urged the horses to a faster speed, his fear for Victoria driving him forward. It didn't take them long to reach Mendoza and his men, who accompanied the cart with the coffin, forcing them to stop.

"Open the coffin at once!" Diego ordered when the cart came to halt.

"But, Don Diego, it contains the alcalde's grandmother!" Mendoza objected.

"The alcalde has no grandmother. Open the coffin!" He grabbed Mendoza's sword from its sheath and used it as a lever to open the coffin's lid. Pushing it away, he could look inside. Victoria lay motionless in the coffin, dressed in her white wedding gown. With her eyes closed it looked as if she was sleeping.

"It's Señorita Victoria!" Mendoza exclaimed. "How did she get in there?"

Diego bent over her and checked her breathing. "She's not breathing! She's dead!" he said shocked, turning around, helplessly looking at her brothers and Mendoza. "Victoria is dead!"

"No!" Ramon bent down at the coffin. "Not my sister!"

Diego's eyes fell on de Soto, who was had dismounted too and was standing nearby, his hands still manacled on his back. "You! You killed her! You killed Victoria!"

"I'm sorry, Don Diego. I didn't want that! I never wanted to harm Victoria," de Soto stuttered, apparently shocked as well.

Diego didn't listen to him. Instead, he cut de Soto's ropes and threw him Mendoza's sword while he drew his own. "Defend yourself!" he commanded.

"Don Diego, please, I didn't want that!" De Soto tried to stop him, while trying to defend himself. Overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events and Diego's unexpected aggressiveness, he was soon disarmed after a few blows by Diego's ferocious attacks.

"You will die for the death of Victoria!" Diego said determinedly, putting his sword at de Soto's chest, intent on killing him.

"Please, Don Diego!" De Soto helplessly held his hands up high. "You're a kind man who wouldn't want to kill another!"

"No! You will die! I have no mercy with someone who kills an innocent woman! You killed the woman I loved!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Diego lifted his sword for the fatal thrust in de Soto's heart when he saw a white figure at the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Victoria in her white dress standing on his right, and she put her hand on his arm, restraining him. Saying nothing, she only shook her head.

Stunned by her sight, he dropped the sword to the ground, no longer paying attention to de Soto. The next moment Victoria was gone, and he blinked his eyes in confusion. Someone was choking, gasping desperately for air, and he turned his head in the direction where Victoria's brothers were gathered around the coffin.

"She's alive! Victoria is alive!" he heard Ramon shout who leaned over the coffin with Victoria.

Unable to think, Diego rushed over to the coffin to gape at Victoria. She had opened her eyes and stared confused at the men bending over her.

"Diego?" she whispered. Diego bent down and lifted her up in his arms, sitting down with her on the grass nearby, staring at her incredulously.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Diego whispered, shocked. "Are you alright?" Diego drew her in his arms and held her tight.

"I'm fine, Diego, but for a moment I couldn't breathe." Victoria clung her arms around his neck. In their close embrace Victoria could feel him shaking and the rapid beating of his heart. When she wanted to draw apart again, he wouldn't let her go, and she conceded to his need to hold her.

"I thought you were dead. It was terrible. I thought I had lost you." Diego ran his hands over her body, assuring himself of her presence as he hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, noticing her brothers rubbing away the tears in their eyes.

"When you didn't come to the wedding, we thought you had abandoned Diego and left with Zorro," Francisco explained. "But Diego wouldn't believe it and made de Soto confess your abduction. We followed the soldiers who guarded you in the coffin. But, when we caught up with them and opened the coffin, you weren't breathing, and we thought you were dead."

"I'll never let you go again, Victoria," Diego declared, determined. Swooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to his horse.

"Diego, what are you doing?" Francisco asked. "I think Victoria needs to rest now. My brother and I will take her home."

Diego shook his head. "No, I won't let her go again. Her home is the de la Vega hacienda, and she will be safe with me."

Before Francisco could object further, they were interrupted by a group of Mexican soldiers, coming up the road heading in the direction of Los Angeles. The soldiers stopped their horses, assessing the situation. The group of twenty soldiers were clearly in the majority and their leader instantly took over control.

"Who are you, and what's going on here?" their commanding officer inquired, addressing Mendoza.

"I'm Sergeant Jaime Mendoza from the Royal Spanish Army," Mendoza introduced himself. "And what are members of the Mexican army doing here in California?"

"California was sold by your king and belongs now to Mexico," the officer explained. "I'm Captain Julio Valdez, Mexican army. We're are here to take over the command from Spain. You will have to decide if you want to return to Spain or pledge allegiance to Mexico, Sergeant. The same applies to your men." The Captain pointed at the rest of the group. "Who are these civilians?"

"That is the alcalde of Los Angeles," Mendoza pointed at de Soto. "He abducted the bride on her wedding day," he pointed at Victoria in her white dress, "and the men with her are her brothers and the bridegroom."

"The alcalde of Los Angeles?" the officer asked, interested. "We have heard of him and his cruel treatment of his citizens. It's one of our goals to put him on trial for that. Seize him!" he ordered his men. "The civilians can go. We have no quarrel with them," pointing at Diego and Victoria.

Francisco and Ramon stepped forward, and Francisco addressed the captain. "May we introduce ourselves, Captain? I'm Francisco Escalante," he pointed at his brother, "and this is my brother Ramon Escalante. We're both Lieutenants of the Mexican army. We're wearing civil clothes as we are here in a private matter."

"As members of the Mexican army you are under my command. I want you to stay and provide me with information about Los Angeles and everything that has happened here," the captain ordered.

"Si, Captain," the brothers obliged.

Lifting Victoria on his horse, Diego swung himself into the saddle behind her, securing her with his arm around her waist. Victoria leaned back, relaxing against his chest. "I want to go home," she whispered. "I dreamed of getting married today, and now everything is so different..," Victoria began to cry.

"We will get married today, Victoria," Diego soothed her. "Just as we planned." He urged his horse into a slow trot, moving away from the soldiers to return to Los Angeles.

Astonished, she looked at him. "You still want to get married today? What about the guests, our friends and family? Are they still waiting in the church for us?"

"No, my father sent them home after you disappeared, and everyone assumed that you had abandoned me for Zorro. I don't need a big audience for our wedding," Diego declared. "I will take care of you from now on. Nothing will happen to you." He bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"They thought I had gone with Zorro? Why?"

"After de Soto abducted you, he left a false clue so we wouldn't go looking for you. He believed that Zorro would come to him as the only one who would know that you weren't with him."

"Then it was just another plan to trap Zorro?"

"Yes, except that this time he almost killed you." Victoria felt Diego's body tense in anger.

"I'm alright now, Diego," she assured him. "I only need a few minutes to understand what has happened. De Soto abducted me before the wedding to catch Zorro? And he put me in a coffin?"

"Yes, we all thought you had suffocated when you weren't breathing. It was terrible."

"I don't remember any of it. I was in my room and about to go down and then everything went black. The next thing I saw was you." She leaned back against his chest in shock as she slowly realized what had happened.

Diego held her tight all the way to Los Angeles until he stopped in front of the church.

"You want us to get married now?" Victoria asked, surprised.

"I won't let you go again, Victoria. I can't bear letting you out of my sight, and you will sleep in my arms tonight."

Diego helped her down from the horse, and together they entered the church. Padre Benitez and a few helpers were still busy rearranging the chairs that had been added to accommodate all the guests for the wedding.

"Don Diego, Victoria," the padre said, surprised. "Victoria, I thought you had left with Zorro?"

"No, she hasn't, Padre." Diego put his arm protectively around Victoria's waist. "The alcalde kidnapped her in order to catch Zorro, and she almost died."

"That is terrible, Don Diego! Are you alright, Victoria? We must thank the Lord for saving you!"

"Yes, I think you are right, Padre. We may have more reason to be grateful than you may guess," Diego said, mysteriously. The padre threw him a questioning look, but Diego provided no further information.

"Padre, we're here to get married," Diego stated his request.

"Don't you want to wait until tomorrow when all the guests are gathered again, Don Diego?"

Diego shook his head. "No, I don't want to wait any longer. I nearly lost Victoria today, and life is too precious to waste it with more waiting."

"Victoria, do you agree with your fiancé?"

"Diego is right! We wanted to get married today, and it's all I ever dreamed of. The guests are not important. I'm giving my vow to Diego and not to them." Victoria smiled at Diego, holding his hand.

Though the padre wasn't very pleased with their decision to marry so soon while they were still under shock, he understood their need to be united in marriage. With the helpers as witnesses, he performed the ceremony, and both said their "I do" without hesitation.

After a tender kiss, Diego led her out the church again and lifted her on Esperanza. His wife safe in his arms, he rode with her to the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Diego, please, it's over now," Victoria tried to calm him, realizing that he was still in shock. Despite of that, he held her in a firm grip with his hands on her waist, helping her down from Esperanza inside the cave.

Leading her to the big chair, he sat down and pulled her on his lap. "I thought I had lost you when you weren't breathing. I thought you were dead. It was the most horrible moment in my life," he whispered, holding her tight. "I can't live without you, Victoria." He calmed down a bit, holding onto her. He needed to feel her in his arms to reassure himself that she was alive. He kissed her a long time, stroking her again and again, touching her skin with his fingers, running his hands through her hair.

"Tell me what happened, Victoria!"

"I don't remember much. I was in my room, ready to go downstairs to meet my brothers, and then I felt something on my mouth. My vision went black after that. The next thing I remember was a white light, and it was coming closer and closer. Everything felt strange as if I was weightless, and then I was quickly falling down. I woke up and saw your face."

"I would have killed de Soto if you hadn't stopped me. I didn't care what would happen to me if I did."

Diego buried his head at the crook of her neck, holding her tight. Comforting him, Victoria realized that he was terribly shaken by events.

"What do you mean that I stopped you?" Victoria asked, confused.

Diego raised his head to look at her. "I was about to kill de Soto with my sword, lifting it for the fatal blow, but at that moment, from the corner of my eye, I saw you standing next to me in your white dress. You looked at me and put your hand on my arm to hold me back from delivering the killing thrust. When I dropped my sword, you had vanished, and I heard your brother shouting that you were breathing."

Victoria looked at him, stunned. "But, I didn't get up, Diego. I woke up, staring up at you and my brothers bent over me."

"I know that now. But, I saw you standing next to me, and if you hadn't been there to restrain me, I would have killed de Soto," Diego admitted.

"Maybe it was a sign from heaven?" Victoria asked. "A chance to save you from killing a helpless man, and a chance for me to live again."

"Do you believe that? That you wouldn't be alive if I had killed de Soto?"

"We'll never know, Diego. All that counts is that we're together!" Victoria reassured him.

"I will do everything to keep it that way. You're safe here," Diego declared, tightening his embrace. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

"We can't stay here forever, Diego," Victoria tried to make him understand. "We need to go back to the others. My brothers and your father will get concerned if we don't return." Diego didn't show any signs that he wanted to return to the hacienda, keeping her close.

"I don't care for company, Victoria. All I want is to be with you." He continued to caress and kiss her.

The growling of her stomach was loud in the quiet cave. "I'm hungry, Diego. I haven't eaten all day, because de Soto kidnapped me before I had breakfast. There is a big party arranged for us, and everyone will wonder on our whereabouts."

"We just got married, and already I'm a terrible husband," Diego smiled a little. "I should take better care of you and not let you go hungry. I will fetch us something to eat and bring it here."

Before Victoria could object, Diego had risen from the chair, and after a quick look through the spyhole, a habit ingrained in him over the years, he left the cave.

It didn't take long for Diego to return with a tray and two bowls of albondigas soup that he placed on the desk.

"I snatched this from the kitchen when the cook wasn't looking."

"This is like the first time when you brought me here and proposed to me," Victoria stated. "Except that you don't hide behind your mask anymore."

"I don't have to," Diego smiled, "You convinced me that you loved me and not the mask. And after you split up with Zorro, we could get engaged officially, fooling the alcalde and everyone else. " He took the whip from a side table, and showing his skill from long practice, he carved a Z into a loose stone on the ground, before he hung up the whip on the wall next to his other weaponry.

Victoria walked around in the cave and started stroking Toronado. He stepped behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Toronado is used to your visits now," he whispered into her ear. "I think he has been missing you the last few days, just as I have."

"There was so much to do with the wedding preparations and my brothers occupying my time that I couldn't visit you," Victoria apologized.

"I know, Victoria. I don't blame you. We have both been busy, and there wasn't time to sneak away into the cave." Diego grinned as he continued. "My father tried hard to play chaperone while were officially engaged and not to leave us alone, but he had no chance when we vanished into the cave."

"Once I knew where to find you, you couldn't keep me away any longer," Victoria smiled. "After all these years it took you to remove your mask for me."

"But, I still have endangered you, Victoria. It was always my greatest fear that something might happen to you because of Zorro. And now, you almost died!"

"It's over now, Diego. I'm alive, and we are married. That's all we ever wanted." She turned around and embraced him. "It wasn't your fault! It was de Soto's plan, and you saved me. Without you I wouldn't be alive. You need to accept that."

"I don't know if I can do that so easily, Victoria." Diego caressed her, running his hands up and down her back.

Victoria freed herself from his embrace and sat down at the desk. "The soup is getting cold, can we eat now?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria. You're right. You need to eat." Diego sat down on the opposite side of the table, but before he started to eat he took her hand and kissed it, gently stroking across her hand with the wedding ring. "I can hardly believe that you're here with me as my wife."

After they were finished with their meal, Diego drew her on his lap again. "Shouldn't we go back to the hacienda, Diego? Our families will start to question where we are."

"I know, Victoria, but I'm not ready to share you yet," Diego admitted. "Seeing you dead in that coffin was the most terrible thing I could imagine, and I can't forget that so easily. I need to hold you and feel you in my arms a while longer before we go back."

He started to kiss and caress her, and Victoria returned his tenderness, relaxing in his arms, only now realizing that she could have been dead. Holding onto each other, they took some time to cope with the events of the day.

Diego was reluctant to leave the cave, but Victoria didn't want to stay any longer.

"No, I don't think we should continue to hide here, Diego. I'd prefer to go back to the hacienda and meet with our families. It was a terrible day, but we can't run away from life. We need to go on and leave the cave." Victoria kissed him. "You won't lose me so easily again. I'll be safe at the hacienda among our family and friends. De Soto is in jail, he can't harm us anymore."

"You're sure you don't want to rest some more? Do you feel well enough to join the party?" Victoria nodded, and he gave in, unable to resist her pleading. Releasing her after another long kiss, he led her over to Esperanza and helped her up on the horse.

"Be careful with your head when we ride out of the cave," he warned her, sliding into the saddle behind her. Using the door switch, he rode out of the cave, and soon they arrived at the entrance of the hacienda.

Locking hands, he led her into the parlor where his father and her brothers were sitting together, discussing the events of the day. They were joined by several guests, mainly members of the extended family, who were staying at the de la Vega hacienda for the wedding, and who had decided to feast on the prepared food even without their presence.

"Diego, Victoria," his father embraced them, "there you are! Where have you been? Ramon and Francisco arrived a while ago and were surprised you hadn't arrived earlier."

"We needed some more time, Father," Diego said with a small smile. "We got married before we came here."

"Congratulations!" Alejandro exclaimed, surprised. "Why didn't you wait until tomorrow? I wanted to be present at the ceremony!" he asked, offended.

"There was no time to get everyone back into church so quickly," Diego explained. "One of the church helpers served as witness, it was enough." Diego put his arm around Victoria's waist, assuring himself of her presence.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Alejandro asked, concerned. "Your brothers told me that you appeared to be dead when Diego opened the coffin."

"I don't recall. All I know is that I couldn't breathe," Victoria remembered, scared.

"It was a nightmare for all of us. But, I will keep her safe now," Diego declared, and Victoria threw him a look that Alejandro didn't miss.

"You must tell me what happened, Diego," Alejandro insisted. "There is much I don't understand. I'm still surprised that you didn't believe for a moment that Victoria left you for Zorro. If you hadn't acted immediately, you would have been too late to save her. Francisco told me that you were about to kill de Soto, but suddenly you changed your mind. Why did you hold back? And how were you able to defeat him in the first place?"

"It was terrible, Father. I don't want to talk about it right now. We need to thank the Lord that Victoria is still alive." He showed a blank face, hiding his emotions, but his fingers cramped around Victoria's waist.

"It's over, Diego," Victoria assured him and threw a helpless look to Alejandro, who started to understand that it had affected Diego more than Victoria, and that Diego still needed to overcome his shock.

"Let it lie, Diego," Alejandro advised him. "Let's enjoy your wedding. You're finally married, and that's a reason to celebrate." Alejandro drew them back to their guests, putting glasses of wine in their hands.

"To the wedding of my son, Diego, and Victoria!" he toasted. "To the future of the de la Vega family!"

Diego faked a smile, sipping only at his wine, staying tense, unable to relax. There wasn't a moment he let Victoria out of his sight, placing himself in view of the dance floor and the rest of the room. Their friends congratulated them on their wedding, but his father wasn't the only one who was offended that they had married without them. Others simply didn't mind, as the celebration and the good food were the main attraction.

The arrival of the Mexican soldiers and the new government were discussed too. Francisco and Ramon were asked about their opinion, but they had only spoken briefly with the new captain and couldn't say much yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the night, Diego woke up from a nightmare, reliving the moment he had believed Victoria dead. But then, he felt her naked body in his arms, still heated up from their lovemaking, and he began to cry silently, realizing at last that it was over and Victoria was alive in his arms.

"Diego, is everything alright?" Victoria woke up when she felt his wet tears on her face.

"Don't worry, mi corazon, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," he whispered. He drew her a bit closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Listening to her even breathing, he finally relaxed and fell asleep.

The next day they were having a late breakfast when Alejandro returned from his trip to the pueblo and informed them about the new developments.

"Captain Valdez has officially taken over command of Los Angeles for the Mexican army. He will be commander of the local garrison and alcalde of the pueblo until a new alcalde has been appointed."

"And how will the new alcalde be appointed?" Diego asked.

"The citizens of Los Angeles can suggest a candidate, and if he gets the approval of the captain, meaning that he can convince him of his loyalty to the Mexican government, the captain will appoint him."

"Then the chances are good that you will become the next alcalde, Father," Diego smiled. "You have experience at the office, and the citizens were satisfied with your performance."

"Oh, I wouldn't expect it, but I would gladly accept if I were appointed," Alejandro grinned.

"What about de Soto?" Victoria asked.

"He will stay in jail. His misdeeds reached the new government in Mexico City, and he will have to face trial. Captain Valdez told me that he wants you both come to his office and give your testimony about Victoria's abduction."

"We will drive to the pueblo when we are finished with breakfast," Diego declared. "I want de Soto to be brought to justice for what he did, not only for nearly killing Victoria, but also for the suffering he brought on the pueblo during his rule and his endless plotting to catch Zorro."

"There is news about Zorro, too," Alejandro said, looking at Victoria thoughtfully. "The captain has announced a pardon for Zorro, as he has never done anything against the Mexican government. There is only the condition that he retires and does not fight the Mexican officials."

"That is very good news," Victoria smiled, happily. "Zorro will be free at last!"

"Do you regret that you didn't wait for him, Victoria?" Alejandro inquired. "He would have been able to finally marry you if you had waited only one more day. We were all convinced that you had left with Zorro when you didn't appear at the wedding yesterday."

Then he turned to Diego. "If you hadn't been so sure that something had happened to her, Victoria would be dead now. How could you be so sure of her love?"

"There is only one man I love and that is Diego," Victoria said, happily.

"The explanation is simple, Father, and it's something I wanted to tell you for some time," Diego smiled. "I am Zorro."

"You are Zorro?" Alejandro sputtered in astonishment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"For the same reason that I didn't tell Victoria until a few months ago - I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep de Soto from harming you to catch Zorro. And I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay calm the next time Zorro rode into the pueblo if you knew the lancers were shooting at me," Diego explained. "I tried my best, but I still couldn't protect Victoria." He covered her hand on the table with his.

Alejandro still stared at him, slowly grasping the information. "Of course, it makes sense now. Only Zorro and her abductor would know that Victoria didn't leave with Zorro..."

"Yes," Diego continued his father's thoughts. "Victoria wasn't with me as the message claimed, so I knew that something had happened, and all the evidence pointed directly to de Soto."

"I should have figured it out much earlier, Diego. I should have believed in you, instead of criticizing you all those years. I'm sorry, son."

"It's alright, Father. I didn't want you to find out about Zorro. Please, forgive me for not telling you earlier."

"I love you, son, and I'm proud of you." Alejandro patted him on the shoulder.

"I love you, too, Father," Diego smiled, happily.

"I'm beginning to understand why you were so anxious to get married yesterday, Diego. Knowing how many years Zorro waited for that day, and to see it all fall to pieces in the last moment – I think I would have done the same as you – take my bride and marry her as fast as possible."

"Then you're no longer angry we married without you, Father?" Victoria asked.

"No, I understand your reasons by now." Alejandro acquiesced. "What will you do about Zorro, Diego?"

"I'll accept the pardon, and hopefully there won't be any more need for Zorro. I'll have more time for my family, and the hacienda, too, if you become alcalde." Diego grinned.

"Family? Did you say family? Grandchildren?" Alejandro teased them.

Victoria blushed, and Diego grinned as he put his arms around her and replied, "Well, it's much too early to say, Father, but we're working on it."

~ The End ~


End file.
